The Walking Ed: Atlanta
by martialartsmaster23
Summary: The group heads for Atlanta, but is it safe...


**The Walking Ed**

CHAPTER 2

Ed awoke to the sound of rushing water. He was dizzy and confused on what was happening. Suddenly he remembered the waterfall, and the soldiers. He got up and slowly opened his eyes, the evening sky was gone and now is dark outside with a full moon. He turned his head to his friends getting up to, drenched in water. "You alright guys?" Ed asked his friends. "Yeah, I'm fine Ed, lets get moving." Eddy said as he walked on an up path to the top of the waterfall. Ed grabbed his backpack and axe, and followed his friends. "So what do you think is causing all this Double D?" Ed asked his friend as they climbed the steep trail. "I'm not sure, it could be a viral outbreak, or a new metamorphosis of the common cold. But whatever it is causing it, we can't get bit." Double D explained to his friends. When they reached to the top, they saw a mix of soldier's and zombie bodies bitten and shot, strung everywhere. "Huh, good thing we jumped when we did." Eddy said smugly to his friends. They soon trekked on, and carefully walked through the shrubs and trees, being as quiet as possible.

Kevin sat outside the house with Johnny and his imaginary friend Plank. They carried a simple nine-millimeter handgun, Kevin had a rifle his dad had given him. They have been watching the area since Sarah and Rolf got back, but they think zombies are near because the Ed's are not with them. They believe the Ed's have fallen victim to the zombies. "Hey Kevin, do you think this will go away soon?" Johnny asked, wanting to be comforted by a positive answer. "I don't know Johnny. The way things are looking, it might be a while." Kevin said looking up at the night sky. Kevin then lit a cigarette, illuminating his face slightly in the night. "Plank say's you shouldn't smoke, it'll kill you." Johnny said to Kevin with Plank at his ear. Kevin took the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it with his index and ring finger. "Well, these things will kill me a lot slower then those walkers out there." Kevin said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. "That's true…" Johnny said looking at the trees near by.

The Ed's slowly made their way through the thick branches, seeing a light nearby. They are hoping that it's the Kanker's place, and not anything else. Double D stopped in his tacks, getting the feeling that something was following them, he trembled looking through the trees. Eddy grabbed Double D by the shoulder, making him jump a bit. "Double D, we gotta keep moving. Those things could be near by." He whispered. Double D nodded, and continued moving. To all three of the boys, getting to the light felt like a century would pass before they got there, the trees felt like they would close in on them and choke the final breath out of them. Ed shook his head to get his barring straight and moved on. Eventually they came out of the trees and saw the Kanker's house. Johnny and Kevin sat on each side of the door, obviously tired. Kevin couldn't believe the Ed's were still alive, especially after what Sarah had said about them falling to their "deaths". Kevin walked up to them and shook their hands. "Good to see you. We though you three had died." Kevin said, with a smile. "Nope! It'll take a lot more than a fall to kill us ya know." Eddy said with a smug expression. Kevin walked to the door, and opened it. "Come say hi to everyone."

The groups of kids inside the house were dumb founded to see the Ed's were still alive. Sarah ran up to Ed and hugged him tightly, squeezing the breath out of Ed. They walked into the trailer and everyone welcomed the Ed's and was grateful that the Ed's were not infected. "You surprise Rolf with your will to live Ed boy's." Rolf said slapping Eddy on the back of the shoulder. Kevin walked into the house, along with Johnny. "Okay everyone, we don't want to make so much noise. It might attract those things out there. Also, we should get some rest, we're heading to Atlanta tomorrow." Everyone agreed and packed their items before heading off to bed.

Double D walked down stairs to get a glass of water, he hasn't had a drink since they jumped from the waterfall. He quietly walked down the steps, to see Kevin sitting on the couch. "Hey Kevin." Double D said. Kevin looked up to see Double D walking down the steps. "Hey Double D, what's up?" Double D sat down next to Kevin on the lumpy couch. "Well, I just came down to get a drink, but since I'm talking to you, I might as well ask." Kevin turned his head and looked at Double D. "Why are we going to Atlanta? I mean, if it's this bad here in Kentucky, then it might not be such a good idea to go to a bigger area." Double D said concerned. Kevin rested his hat on the table in front of them, showing his buzz cut hair. "A little while before you guys got here, we were watching the News, and the people made an announcement to head to Atlanta so the Military can protect us from the walkers." Double D got up and walked into the kitchen, feeling his throat get drier every second. "I mean, I know I want to be able to help everyone we know, but staying here might be worse then going to Atlanta. At least we have Military there to help out." Double D came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, the glass was a little dirty from the Kanker sisters not being the cleanest of people. "Well we're with you all the way Kevin." Double D said walking up the stairs with the glass of water. "Good night." Double D said to Kevin, almost out of ear shot for Kevin. "Good night. Kevin replied.

The next morning Kevin had everyone stand outside, wanting to know who is willing to go back into town and get vehicles to get to Atlanta. "Okay, listen up. We're heading to Atlanta because it's not safe here anymore, but we don't' have a car to get us there. So we need two three people to go and get us a car that can transport us all." Nobody stepped up at first to go into the city. Then Jimmy stepped out of the group. Everyone was shocked to think Jimmy would even think of doing such a thing. Sarah grabbed Jimmy by the arm and tried to pull him back in line. "Jimmy, you can't do this. You'll get eaten." Sarah said trying to convince him not to go. "No Sarah, I have to go, I'm tired of always being the baby of the group." Jimmy said defiantly. Kevin looked at Jimmy. "You're doing a good thing Jimmy." Kevin said, patting him on the back. Then Ed and Double D stepped out of line. "Okay then. Grab what you need, and keep safe." Kevin said. The three grabbed backpacks and put tools that Ed had used earlier to fight off the walkers. Along with some water to stay hydrated. "Okay fellows, let's move." Double D said walking into the woods, with Jimmy and Ed following.

Ed hid behind a wooden fence were it connects to the corner of the other street. He peeked through a knothole he found a while back, he scanned the area for cars to use. Obviously his Corvette wouldn't hold everyone, plus his house is 2 blocks away. Ed changed his grip on the axe, and jumped out of the corner, landing hard on the concrete. Jimmy and Double D watched Ed's back as he went for a black Van that they could use. Only a few zombies were walking around, but were growing by the second. Ed smashed the closest walker on the head, making rotted brains and blood splatter on him and the axe. Ed pulled hard on the axe to release the blade from the split head. Double D used a hammer on the walkers that got to close. Two walkers were closing in on him, causing fear to rise up in him. Double D smashed the walker on the right and grabbed it by the rotted shoulders. He threw the zombie at the one on the left, causing it to be knocked down. It grunted a bit as it fell to the ground. Ed opened the door to the van, franticly checking to see if the keys were still in. No keys. "Ed I'll hot wire it, just keep the zombies away from us." Double D said getting into the driver's seat. Ed got next to jimmy, which carried a large piece of wood. Jimmy bravely ran up to a zombie and smacked it on the head. Again and Again he hit the zombie on the head, sending bones and blood everywhere. Ed ran up behind Jimmy as a zombie was coming in to bit the younger kid. Ed lunged on it and held it down on the ground with his left arm, and violently impacts the zombie in the head with the blood-covered axe. Ed then looked at a zombie that was coming at him on his left. Skin and bits of meat were hanging off its teeth. Ed, without moving from his spot, sung at the zombie with his axe, taking his head off. Blood flew in-groups and landed on Ed in the face. Double D was busy messing with the wires trying to hot wire the van. He connected the red and yellow wire and the car started. Double D looked out and waved to his friends. "Come on guys! Lets go." Ed kicked the zombie he hacked away at, and spat on it. Jimmy ran right into the car like a lighting bolt. Ed jumped in the passenger side. Double D reversed the van, running over some of the walkers and drove away.

When the Group got back from town, they found the trailer park covered in zombies, Double D parked the van, but kept it on. He honked the car, hoping the others would hear the car. Eddy looked out the window, and then went out of view. At least they heard, Double D thought. Then minutes later the door swung open, knocking a zombie away. They all ran out with weapons to bludgeon the zombies in the head. They tried not to waste time not fighting the zombies, and to get to the car, but a couple zombies, trying to franticly break free of their grip grabbed Lee. The zombies then became focused on Lee, still alive. "HELP ME! AGGHHHHHHH-!" The many zombies piled around her were biting Lee; Marie looked back and wanted to go help her. But Double d grabbed her before she went back for Lee. "What are you doing? She's my sister, we can't leave her!" Marie yelled trying to break free. "She gone Marie, look." Double D said, pointing to the large area of zombies. Innards of Lee were projecting around the group of zombies. Marie stared out at the horrible view of her sister being eaten. A tear began to run down her cheek. She climbed in the van, feeling regretful for not helping her sister.

The group soon made their way to Atlanta, seeing walkers roam around and Military personnel taking the ones out that come closest to the city. Double D stopped the van when a solider waved to them to come over to him. The soldier wore a riot suite with a thick black padding to protect himself from the walker. He tapped the glass with his gun. Double D quickly rolled his window down, looking at the officer. "Good afternoon sir, how are you?" Double D asked. "Is any one in there bitten?" he asked as if Double D didn't even ask about his day. "No sir. We did but she got eaten by those things." The soldier walked away, getting back to fighting the walkers. Double D quickly rolled up the window to avoid zombies getting at him. As Double D drove slowly to an area to park, people crowded the streets making it hard to avoid hitting people. "I'm not so sure about this place." Nazz said looking at the suffering people. "Well we'll have to make due with it." Ed said to Nazz.

As the group walked through the streets of Atlanta, they saw military soldiers killing the sick in cold blood. Then without warning, a person bit a soldier that was on a tank. Even with all the noise, the sound of bones cracking, and blood spurting stood out the most. "AGHGHHHHH!" The soldier screamed as the now zombie pulled him down. Then more walkers appeared from behind the group. Ed looked back to see the mob of walkers coming at them. "Shit! Run!" Ed yelled the walkers moved in closer. The group didn't look back to see the group but they knew that they were there. May tripped on a rotted corpse that she didn't see, making her head hit the tank. The impact with the metal dazed her. Everything was now spinning, everything was a blur to her. She saw her sister Marie, trying to help her up. Marie was yelling at her to get up, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. Then her vision came back, and she could hear her sister.

"Did you hear me May GODDAME IT? I said get up!" Marie said pulling up her sister as the hordes of walkers got closer and closer to them. They ran through the horde, trying to get back to the group. The walkers were pulling them back in, the hordes wouldn't let up. "NO! SHIT! Let GO!" Marie yelled at the hordes of walkers. Then she saw Kevin and Johnny running toward them. She held out her arms to help them pull the two sisters out of the hungry hordes. "Help us! We can't get out!" May yelled, holding onto her sister. Kevin and Johnny both grabbed her arm, pulling with all their strength to pull the two sisters out. Fear began to take over them all as the walkers began to close in. Then, the two boys managed to break the sister's free. They automatically ran for it after that. They soon caught up to the group, and turned toward an alley. "That way!" Ed yelled pointing to the wooden fence. Ed ran without thinking and jumped it with almost super human abilities. Double D and Eddy ran at the same time, both helped each other over it. Kevin instead, kicked hard at one of the boards, again and again he kicked at it. Then one last kicked smashed it in two pieces; splinters and bits of wood flew in every direction.

"Come on, it'll be easier to do this instead." Kevin said crawling through the opening. The walkers were marching closer and closer, and they were running out of time. Sarah and Jimmy ran through, and crawled through. Then Johnny and Plank, then Rolf and Nazz, trying to avoid getting bit, Though that won't matter, there were even more walkers on the other side of the fence.

Ed and the others ran through the hordes trying to not stop so the walkers won't circle them. Eddy saw an opening in the hordes, and signaled his friends about it. Rolf was caught in a corner, trying to fight off the horde with a machete. "Come to Rolf foul meat!" Rolf yelled slicing at them with what room he had. Then as Rolf was busy swinging at them, a zombie lunged on him from the left. "WHOA-!" Rolf yelled, trying to fight the zombie back. But the other walkers were beginning to come down to join the other zombie at trying to help Rolf. "Agh! Somebody help Rolf!" The helpless boy yelled trying not to get bit. Rolf punched the Zombie Square in the jaw, but the teeth of the walker had cut his knuckle, but Rolf couldn't stop fighting. Then just as every thing seems hopeless, the walker toppled over. Ed kicked the walker off Rolf while taking a few out with Double D backing him up.

"Come on Rolf, we gotta go!" Ed said helping Rolf up from the ground.

"Hurry up guys!" Eddy yelled running into the woods with the others.

The three boys followed, looking back at the horde following them. That's not good. The three boys caught up with the group, and along a road they had just found stood a sign. A town was near by.

"Come on!" Kevin yelled running in the direction of the town. The group ran off into the evening night, hoping that what they would find was a town that wouldn't be infected by the walkers…


End file.
